Untold Story: Los Valean Noire
by Axel yamamoto
Summary: Ever since he's a child, Jaune Arc always wanted to become one thing: A cop. He just didn't realize that being one is not as cool and as easy as the movie says. From incompetent police force, insanely twisted partner, sociopath huntsmen, mascara wearing criminals, fluffy emo terrorists with animal parts, and dark monsters wanting to eat humanity... This the story of Jaune Arc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooooo you sweet, sweet internet people! Ti's I, the man that pissed everybody off by writing dark stuff, AXEL YAMAMOTO! With a new story. This one is more into a comedic life of a detective than anything else, with mystery and dark cases and stuff. It also discusses the life of a police officer at a society where being a Huntsmen could almost mean you're above the law. But more into the comedic life so don't take it too seriously.**

 **Seriously, don't take it too seriously.**

 **Now I am not, by any mean, a cop. So I mostly gather this from the internet. If I have any mistake please point it out without bitching about it. We all can be civilized here, except in How You Made Us. I'm a dictator there.**

 **Anyway, here it is! My first, mystery comedy story inspired by L.A Noir! Featuring Jaune Arc! Oh and he may be a bit OOC, but with good reason! Read it and you'll find out why!**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN ANY RWBY FRANCHISE AT ALL!**

 **WARNING! THE GRAMMAR YOU'RE ABOUT TO READ IS ABYSMAL! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

 **Untold Story: Los Valean Noir**

Jaune Arc always questions most things that had happened in his life nowadays.

For one, he questioned his decision on deciding his goal of the future when he was but a child. Like, instead of wanting to become a Huntsmen like most children his age he instead desired to become a cop. Yes, a police officer that uphold the law and keep the innocent citizen safe from criminals and other nasty bad guys (But rarely Grimm, cause, well, if the Police also handle the Grimm what's the use of the Huntsmen, right?). He blamed that awesome Police Story movie his family watched when he was 8 about a broken police captain that's searching for redemption for letting his entire team dies.

When he decided to declare his decision to become a cop his family became worried. Can't really blame them now that he thinks about it with him being really scrawny and weak and all, but hey a guy gotta dream right? Well after much prodding and whining (and maybe crying) his awesome Dad decided to send him to a police/combat academy for younglings for 4 years. He was really happy and excited at the prospect, a clear step toward his future by joining the police force.

He just didn't realize until too late that the school was, in fact, a living hell that clearly acts as a military boot camp rather than school. After 4 years of a gruesome slap to the face by life, Jaune can finally graduate from there. The tests to do so are divided into two, physical and writing. He barely passed the physical one, but he aced the writing test almost perfectly so that count for something right?

But being a naïve hard headed individual, even after receiving a big slap from life, Jaune Arc continues to pursue his dream of becoming a cop. He submits his transcript to Vale Police Academy, and, to his delight and surprise, he was accepted to (once again) a 4 years pursuit to becoming a member of the Vale Police Force.

Jaune questioned his decision back then, half-regretting it actually. Maybe he should instead send his transcript to Patch combat school and prep himself to become a Huntsman.

It took him another 4 years away from his family. 4 years of his life to graduate from the academy. He was surprisingly accepted by the rigid processing of Vale Police Department and instantly accepted as a Junior Cadet to help out around the HQ. At least he thought he was supposed to do that. Turns out graduating with perfect writing score in the academy make him some sort of special superstar and, instead of placing him in the jockey department just like his fellow intern they put him on the Investigator Division. You know, where the detectives and the likes are hanging around?

He was excited of course. Working together with detectives and helping them with cases? Hell yeah! He was gung-ho about the entire prospect. He just didn't realize that Vale Investigation Division is actually made up of dimwitted individuals.

He's not even trying to be mean, it's just the fact. Like, most of them are usually lounging around eating donuts and go to the crime scene just to look useful.

They don't even remember what cases they're working on!

It actually didn't come to a surprise to him when the Chief of the Police Department promote him to be a 'Junior Detective' and sent him out to the field when he proved himself to be more useful than most of the detectives there. That means he'll be put in charge of cases and assign a partner. He's actually really thrilled that time!

But then when he found out who his partner was and what kind of person she is, well, his thrill went down the drain instantly.

Speaking of a partner, she's actually been walking next to him on one of their usual patrols.

"Where are you, villains?! Show yourself so that we may show you what justice retribution feels like!" Her voice is energetic, something that Jaune had gotten used to but never could understand. The male blond shifts his blue eyes toward his 'partner' that's been looking around the almost empty street of Vale.

Seryu Ubiquitous is her name, a beautiful young woman with auburn hair and amber eyes. She's wearing the standard VPD uniform from torso to bottom and unlike Jaune, who can wear whatever he wants as long as it's polite, Seryu's position as a member of the 'Vale Metropolitan Division' made her choice of dress fairly limited.

Now an ordinary person (usually male) would be happy being partnered up with such a beautiful and quirky girl. But Jaune Arc knew of the 'real' Seryu Ubiquitous, as the one who had seen her in action against criminals for so many times his logical side always remind him how dangerous and idiotic it is to try and pursue a romantic relationship with the girl. Hell, after the second time he saw her reaction to criminals the young Arc always maintain a 'Look-but-Don't-Touch' mannerism with the brown hair girl.

Why would he go as far as limiting the girl off the potential lover list? Well, for one, the girl has a strong and, to him, a twisted sense of justice. She will not forgive any criminals, no matter how petty the crime. Her 'punishment' could even result in death to the criminals if he's not careful. Jaune's just glad that the girl still follows rules and protocol, meaning as her (barely) superior and senior she must listen to his command.

"No criminals will come out if you keep yelling out loud like that, Seryu." Jaune finally interjects his 'partner'. He put his hands inside the pocket of his brown long brown but it does little to warm him from the cold element of the night. He knew he should've gone on the patrol with his sweater instead of his usual white button-up shirt, hell even his hoodie is a good pick at this point.

"Oh come on, partner! Don't be like that!" Seryu grin at the shivering blond, the later wondering how she's not freezing right now. "Most criminals are idiots! They can't keep themselves away from their sickly dark desire to break the law! I'm sure we'll find an evildoer or two tonight!" She pumps her fist to the air to signal her hype.

Why oh why must I, a Junior Detective, have to go on a patrol with her again? Oh right, budget cut. They really need to fix that and get more manpower. "But not finding a criminal is a good thing, you know."

"Huh? Why's that?"

Jaune let out a deep sigh, "Well for one it means we're doing a great job in destroying all criminal activity in the area."

Seryu blink, the blond Arc could just see her one track mind slowly turn to process the information. "Oh! You're right! You're so smart, Partner!" She smacks the Jaune's back as a friendly gesture, though the latter was forced to hold back a winced at the strength the girl used.

For someone who's smaller than him, she can pack more punch than him. It hurt him more mentally than physically.

Their night patrol continues on with Seryu skipping a few feet ahead of a freezing Jaune, still asking the stupid question to any criminals nearby (if there's even any) where they're hiding. He himself prefers it if tonight will be another quiet night. It's too cold for them to do any mortal combat with any criminals, especially if the criminals have an aura and are combat trained.

"H-HEEELP!"

Both their heads snap toward the source of the voice and see a man running toward them with others following behind. They all look afraid as if they'd seen something terrible.

"Civilians?!" Seryu screamed and dash toward the scared mob, "Are you alright, citizens? Do you require any assistance?"

Unlike his more energetic partner, Jaune trained eyes quickly scan the group of mobs. Flashy outfits, sexy dresses, punk style clothing… Yup, there's a high probability that these groups are in fact consist of those 'nightlife' people. Then it can also safely assume that whatever it is they're scared off, it'll be somewhere around bars or clubs. And if those establishments are involved the chance of them connected to one of the crime ring around here is high.

Just his luck it's his team turn to patrol this area.

"Jaaaune!" Seryu sprints back toward the blond Arc with a serious expression on her face, "The civilians said that a woman is on a rampage on Junior's Club near here and that the woman is beating up people left and right in the club with some kind of fist weapons." With the tone of her voice, it's clear what she wanted to do.

We need to go there and beat up the criminal!

Jaune sighs, "Alright I get it. Let me report it in first." From his pocket the Arc heir produce out a small scroll, "HQ, this is patrol 2-6. There's been a code two-four-five (1) at Junior's Club near the downtown edge. The prep could be highly dangerous and unstable, requesting back up over."

"10-4, Patrol 2-6. ETA 15 minute."

"10-4, HQ." Jaune turns to Seryu with a resigned expression, "Alright let's go investigate this lunatic."

"Yosh! Evildoers, here we come!"

 **XXX**

Junior's Club is just a few blocks away from where they found the scared mob. He heard of the name 'Junior' before from reports and other senior detectives, real name Hei Xiong, owner of a big club near the downtown outskirt and several small bars around Vale City, the intelligent suspect him of a highly active smugglers, but the cops have yet found any concrete evidence of him being one.

Really show VPD quality of investigations.

Arriving at the double door entrance they're greeted with loud sounds coming inside as if someone is in a rampage and start destroying any furniture's inside. Jaune and Seryu look at each other and quickly went to either side of the door and went into 'breaching mode'. The blond Arc holster out his weapon; a white long barrel revolver with wooden grip sculptured for ease of handling, the Luger Redhawk Bolter Revolver (2), one of the available choices of any VPD officers. Seryu, meanwhile, instead of pulling out a gun she instead pulls out a pair of 10mm Auto SMG Tonfa (3). Yes, you heard it right; it's a pair of custom made tonfa that can shoot bullets like an SMG.

Jaune's sometimes look at the weapons with jealousy, but really in his time in the academy, he learns you can't really have everything you want. Seryu once offers him to use her weapons, but when he almost accidentally shoot his toe he learns that it takes skill and experience to use unique weapons like that. He learns how to use batons, but not SMG tonfa.

With one hand signal from the blond, both officers quickly burst into the room with their weapons steady and ready to put holes to any fools that try to ambush them.

They didn't expect however to be greeted by a flying body that landed near their feet, the victim groaning in pain. He's injured, but still alive. Then their eyes look toward the dance floor in the middle of the room where a blond girl is beating up people in black and red with ease. Jaune eyes instantly went to her hands where he spotted a pair of gauntlet-based weapons. A CQC specialist?

The girl herself is a beauty to behold. A long golden blond hair and a pair of lavender eyes that does not hide the emotions within them like a window to her heart. She wears a tan jacket that bears her lower stomach, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. All in all, she looks really sexy and wild.

And of course, Jaune HAVE to stop this sexy wild girl. Why does he always get the job arresting beautiful girls?

What interests him other than her looks, however, is the fact that she has aura. Yes, he can even see the signs of her possessing one. Her strikes are far more powerful than any ordinary human can do, even with strength training. Her movement is more fluid, another hint that she use aura to enhance her movement somewhat.

Strong weapons and aura… That could only mean one thing…

"VPD! HANDS ON THE AIR OR WE WILL SHOOT!"

Great, it's another Huntress.

He hates dealing with Huntsmen. They're strong as hell with their aura and superior combat training as it already is, but when you have them wielding weapons of mass distraction and their heads filled with the ideals of them being untouchable?

You have a lot of walking time bombs.

Not that they're evils or anything, it's just that most of them are either unstable or just plain weird, especially the strong ones.

"Eh?!" The rampaging girl looks toward Jaune and his partner with a surprised expression, "VPD-" She didn't get to finish her sentence when one of the goons charges at her and she counter it by evading the blade and punch the guy, throwing him into the air toward the DJ station.

Jaune had to hold his wince. That looks really hurt. Turning his attention back toward the blond girl he's about to once again declare who they are and, potentially, end this conflict with no more bloodshed.

Well, at least that's what he wants. His partner, on the other hand, has other ideas.

"What do you think you're doing you bitch?!" Seryu cursed as she leaps toward the blond with her tonfa blazing with bullets. The blond quickly evades by running to the side to evade the bullets with her hands covering her face. He could see a few of the 10mm bullets hit her but they all bounced off, meaning his theory about her having aura is true.

"Alright, that's enough!" Jaune quickly tries to stop the conflict from evolving anymore.

But then one of the bullets hit the blond hair.

Everything stops, Seryu's stop her firing (perhaps she heard his order after all), the girl stops moving and her hands slowly hold her hair and present it to her face, and Jaune has a small, faint hope that he can end this with no more fighting.

"My hair…" The sexy blond whispers slowly while caressing her ruined hair. "You… You ruin my hair… NOBODY FUCKING RUIN MY HAIR!" Her hair exploded in fiery flame and her eyes are burning crimson, filled with hatred. Her aura is wild and strong, and Jaune knew that it's a bit too late for diplomacy.

The rampaging blond charge toward his partner in a burst of speed, the brown hair officer was forced to fight defensively in a CQC combat, her tonfa vs. the blond fists weapons. Jaune knew for sure that Seryu is by no mean a slouch in term of close quarter combat, hell she's better than him! But this girl takes it to another level as her attacks are relentless and are filled with the intention to harm. The police officer was slowly pushed back, and the male blond knew that if he doesn't do something Seryu could take a severe injury.

Jaune opens his revolver and take out all of the dull tip rubber bullets from the cylinder and put it inside his pocket. Then from another pocket, he pulls out a plastic speed loader filled with bullets that seem to be made out of a glass with a light blue color glowing inside of it. He put the loaders inside the cylinder, push the side to let go of the bullets into their chambers, throws it away and he snaps back the cylinder inside.

 _I have 5 shots._

Everything went silent. To Jaune Arc, there's nothing else but his target. No sounds, not even the loud booming club music, are registered in his mind. All he can feel is his calm breath and beating heart. His blue eyes are staring directly into the rampaging form of the blond girl, his steel weapon aim toward her moving form.

 _Let my aim be true, unclouded by hesitant and falsehood._

Then he pulls the trigger.

With a loud bang, the bullet propelled forward at a very high speed. It hit the blond girl leg and explodes, releasing a burst of freezing air that frozen the leg in a matter of a second. She stumbles forward in surprise and looks down to see her right leg frozen stiff to the ground. Jaune takes her temporary immobile form and fires the rest of his ammunition. It hit her arm, body, shoulder, and the rest of her leg.

Seryu, who's been at the defensive, quickly take this chance and press a button at the grip of her tonfa, a few machine shifting can be heard and then an electric current turn itself on at the blunt edge of the weapons. She twists the tonfa and jabs the electrifying edge to the blond girl. She screams in pain as electricity spread across her body.

Even if you have aura, that doesn't mean it'll protect you fully from the pain of being damaged.

The blond girl tries to move or even punch Seryu, but the police officer can evade and even counterattack with ease. The blond female strikes are strong, but the fact she's immobilized and is being electrocuted does not bode well for her. It didn't take long before she starts to crumble, going limp as her aura begin to run low.

"Seryu that's enough!"

The girl obliged at his command, abiding at her supposed 'superior' as per the rule of the Police Force. Her face, however, has a dark grin of satisfaction at her victory over the blond girl. Jaune has no doubt that if he didn't stop her she'll continue to attack and even possibly torture her until she breaks down completely or dies.

Jaune once again pulls out his small scroll, "HQ this is Patrol 2-6. We've—"

The door burst open again, this time a horde of police riot team charge inside with full gears, shield and all that. They quickly surround Seryu and the blond girl, their shields creating a wall that will block anything trying to get out of the circle.

Jaune put down his scroll and sighs in relief. Now that the cavalry's here, he can let the tension in his body disappear.

He really needs some of that hard Java coffee and some donuts.

 **XXX**

"So your name is Yang Xiao-Long and you're Beacon Academy initiate?"

Yang Xiao-Long sighs in frustration. She leans back at the cold and uncomfortable steel chair. "That's what I've been telling you people for the last 10 minutes." Then her eyes narrow and glares at the person in the opposite direction of her. "And aren't you a bit young to be interrogating me? You don't look older than me."

Jaune Arc sighs at her words. She is completely right; he is a bit too young to be interrogating her in the interrogation box. Hell, he doesn't even want to do it! But unfortunately for him, his superiors deemed him acceptable enough to do the interrogation since he's the one who captured her, technically (Seryu doesn't count since she's a bit 'rough' on her method). He also said that since he's the same age as her she can feel more at ease.

He suspected all of them are just lazy assholes though.

"Don't worry about it. Just be thankful they didn't throw you to the jail and leave you there until morning." The prison cells are really cold, and the beds are hard as hell to say goodbye to your back.

"Tch, whatever." She moves her hands and it creates a loud clinks sound of chains. Her hands are chained to the table as a safety measure to the interrogators, which is something Jaune is thankful for.

The young Arc looks down at the paper in his hand with detailed information about Yang Xiao-Long. From her family, school records and other unmentionable that he's really sure that if the girl knew will punch him to death and gouged his eyes out. Also, he's right; she does have a really nice body.

… What? He's a 17-year-old boy. Don't judge him too much.

With a deep breath, Jaune Arc calms his heart and steals his face. "So, Miss Xiao-Long, please tell me why you suddenly begin wrecking an establishment, commit assaults on a lot of people, property destructions and other violation that I can list out?"

Yang scoff, "It's none of your business."

"Actually it is." He quickly interjected, "As it stands now, you're a criminal Miss Xiao-Long, and the things you do are not light either. The crimes I just mentioned can be considered heavy crimes that can result in years of jail time and fine."

"Wha-?! But they attacked me!" Yang tries to justify her action, a logical reaction.

"Or are you?" Jaune interjected once again. He needs to keep the pressure tempo or he'll fail. "Eyewitnesses said that you began the fight by punching the club owner, thus resulting in his employees attacking you. Not to mention you aren't old enough to enter clubs, Miss Xiao-Long, even if Huntsmen are considered adults, you are still an initiate." He half lies there, as long as a teen does not consume alcohol or do any illicit and illegal activities it technically should be fine. But she doesn't need to know that. "If you're not careful, Miss Xiao-Long, you're acceptance to Beacon can be retracted and canceled."

Now that got her attention even more. "What?!"

Jaune face is stone cold, no hint of compassion or emotion. "I'm not lying. Your actions can be considered really severed for a Huntress initiate to be breaking. This news will reflect back to Beacon and the school reputation will take a deep hit for even considering accepting such a rowdy combat school graduate." He takes a pause, his mind scrambling for more logical words to continue the temp to grasp the truth. "It can even hit your previous combat school, and at worse your entire family."

That word is the nail in the coffin.

Jaune Arc heart fell at seeing Yang guilt-ridden expression. Her eyes are glossy, and her hand clench so hard he's half expecting them to bleed. He hated this; he hated guilt tripping people like this and uses the opening of their now emotionally fragile heart to get what he wants. This is not how a hero is supposed to act, yet he knew that actions like this are necessary to gain the truth.

A despicable act, yet it'll lead to the truth that will repel all lies.

"I…" Her voice is hoarse, "I'm looking for my mother…"

"Your mother?"

Yang nods her head. "Yeah, her name's Raven Branwen… I heard Junior can find anyone so…" Her eyes are downcast, "Her picture is in my scroll…"

Jaune looks down at the device, mulling over some quick decisions, and slowly push the device toward Yang. "Show me."

She grabs the device, pressing several buttons and then put it back on the steel table. There, in the scroll, is a picture of a woman with black hair. The male Arc could see the resemblance she has with Yang. If she's looking for her mother then perhaps her family has some sort of relationship problems?

Never mind, it's not his business to know even more.

"I see. So you're looking for this woman and since you heard that Junior can find anyone, you went to pay him a visit?" She slowly nods her head, and he can't detect any lie from her posture or expression, just distress, and guilt. "… Thank you for your cooperation, Miss Xiao-Long. Please stand by and someone will come and get you." Jaune grabs her scroll, stand up from the chair and head toward the exit of the enclosed room. Holding the door handle he slowly pushes it down to open the door, but then he pauses.

"… I know you probably don't want to hear this but, if it's any consolation, I'm sorry."

His tone was so sincere that even Yang was taken aback by it. "Huh?"

Jaune didn't add anything else and decide to head out of the room, closing the steel door behind him. He let out a deep sigh and wipe the sweats that's been building up from his face. After a few seconds, he begins his walk toward the observation room where the other police are observing the interrogation.

When he arrived he noticed a pair of extra persons there that he didn't know to talk to his senior.

"… Sure. We'll take care of the rest." Jaune's senior nods his head at the man and begin walking away. He gives Jaune a congratulating pat to the back as he passed by.

"Ah, hello Mr. Arc, an excellent performance if I do say so myself." He's a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He's holding a staff or a cane in his hand like a walking stick.

He looks a bit familiar.

Next to him is a woman, a very beautiful woman at that. She has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waist pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings.

This atmosphere… Could it be… A milf?!

Shaking his head before it can go beyond the thought of redemption, Jaune offers a polite smile. "Ah, and you are?"

"My name is Ozpin, I am the headmaster of Beacon Academy." The man introduced himself as Jaune went wide eye. Ozpin? THE Ozpin? Holy shit! "And this is my associate Glynda Goodwitch."

The hot woman nods her head, "A pleasure, Junior Detective."

Damn, his title isn't as cool as he thinks it'll sound when a hot woman actually said it. "A pleasure, I'm Sergeant Jaune Arc, a Junior Detective from the Investigation Division." They probably knew about him already, but it's more polite to introduce yourself anyway. And sound dandier too.

Ozpin nods with a smile, "The pleasure is our, Sergeant. But I must say that it is rare to see a 17 years old Junior Detective. You must be quite gifted, Mr. Arc to be accepted by the Division so young."

"Ah, not at all Sir, I'm just lucky that's all." Or unlucky depending on how you're looking at it.

"Humble, too. Do not sell yourself short, Mr. Arc, we've seen your tactic to pry information without violence and I must say that it is impressive. Miss Xiao-Long isn't known for her cooperation with the authority." Jaune can see Glynda sighing at that bit. Is the girl pretty famous or something? "And I have to thank you for stopping her before she did something she'll regret it."

"Oh… Sure? But ah, if I may ask what are you doing here, Mr. Ozpin? I thought we called Miss Xiao-Long parent?" Or at least his senior is supposed to do that. He's not surprised if he forgot about it already or something.

"Ah, we're in the area when we heard one of our initiates was involved in something serious. So we decided to pay a visit." Jaune can sense a hint of something in his voice. He's not telling the truth. The man has a hidden agenda that he hid with truth to make it harder to detect. "But now that we're satisfied with her safety, we will take our leave. Miss Xiao-Long parent should be here soon so you don't have to worry." He offers him a smile, "I will see you later Mr. Arc."

With that the headmaster and his associate departed, leaving Jaune with another officer that handles the devices around the observation room. His tone and expression… And what does he mean by 'I will see you later'? What the hell is going on?

Jaune sighs in irritation. "Hey Jack, I'll be going home ahead alright? I'm tired."

"Yeah sure Jaune, see you in the afternoon."

He really REALLY needs a good night, or he guesses morning at this point, sleep to let out all the stress he's experiencing. He just hopes his suspicion on Ozpin is just his mind being too imaginative again.

He really hopes so.

 **XXX**

"Oh Oum why…"

After yesterday fiasco Jaune tries to forget everything that's stressing him out by having his beauty sleep, and when he woke up he'll be re-energized. To make thing more blissful for him he grabs a Jave Joe on his way to work, and the pretty cashier gave him a donut for free! It's, like, the making of a good omen.

And then life slaps him again on the face.

He's on one of his patrols with Seryu, this time near the shopping district, and then suddenly a human just burst out of a window of a dusty store. Then suddenly a fight involving a black hair girl wearing a red riding hood against a bunch of familiar goons and a man in flashy white uniform ensure. When the girl begins to fold out her weapon, which is a badass crimson scythe, Jaune logic quickly creates a deduction that he knew is just right.

First of all, that girl, with her fighting prowess and badass weapon, is a Huntress, or a Huntress in training. Second of all they just came out of the dust store, and he doubts those suspicious goons are there as buyers with all those weapons. Finally, that guy in the flashy suit? Well, he looks suspiciously like Roman Torchwick, a criminal mastermind that's wanted by the police.

But then he notices something on Torchwick scowling face.

He… HE USES FUCKING MASCARA?!

WHAT THE FUCK?!

Why?! Why my luck is always involved with Huntsmen in training with destructive weaponry and mascara using criminal!? WHYYYY?!

As Jaune wailed in despair, his partner grins wickedly. "Look partner! That's Roman Torchwick! LET'S GO KILL HIM!" With that, she burst toward the fight with her weapons drawn already.

Jane could only sigh in acceptance of his fate. He pulls out his gun and his scroll. "HQ this is Patrol 2-6, we have a dire situation here."

 **To be continued**

 **There! What do you guys think?! You like it? Love it? Hate it? Leave it in the review!**

 **Also, follow me on Twitter: Axel_Yamamoto for more hints regarding stories! And maybe a vote or two.**

 **Axel Yamamoto Handy Dandy Notebook:**

 **Code Two four five (245): Is a code that has the meaning of Assault with Deadly Weapons.**

 **Luger Redhawk Bolter Revolver: Inspired by Ruger Superhawk Revolver. This gun is one of the mainline revolver options for Vale Police force. It's a five shooter double action revolver that can chamber all of .44 bolters bullets variant, including the dust elemental ones. It is large and hard, can be used as a makeshift melee weapon if needed.**

 **10mm Auto SMG Tonfa 'Koro': A custom-made tonfa that has a 10mm SMG installed inside of it. It fires only to burst and can fire up to 40 bullets per chamber. They also have a 'stun' installment at the end back of the tonfa, which can shock and knock non-aura people in a matter of seconds.**

 **Axel Yamamoto Character Sheet:**

 **-Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Age: 17**

 **Hometown: Vale**

 **Occupation: Police Officer (VPD)**

 **Rank: Sergeant (Junior Detective)**

 **Division: Investigation Division**

 **Partner: Corporal Seryu Ubiquitous**

 **Weapons: Luger Redhawk Bolter Revolver, Folded Stun Baton, Stun Grenade, Smoke grenade**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, the story went a bit more successful than I thought, but 15 reviews? Man what a letdown. Oh well.**

 **Thanks to: Warhaler, kajz, Damon, Guest (July 25th), ArmantusCumPinnae, Presbydos, Agent M, Dethcat, Raven kight, nullstudent, Guest (July 24th), Thedarkness1996, lordrednight, and Guest (July 24th and first reviewer).**

 **For not being lazy bastards and actually gave me their thoughts.**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter ready. I do hope you enjoy it cause I have to take time from my intern brake to write this.**

 **GRAMMAR WARNING! AND I OWN NOTHING!**

 **XXX**

 **Untold Story: Los Valean Noire**

 **XXX**

Jaune Arc starts to question that maybe something up there is trying to mess with his life now that he finally he's finally joined the Police Force. Like, come on this is just getting ridiculous at this point.

"Yeah so…" Jimmy 'Jim' Greenfield, one of the officer that work in the night shift with Jaune scratch his neck, "The Boss Lady wants you to handle the interrogation since, well, you're the only other Intelligent Division still awake and—"

"Can't Boriss handle it?" Jaune DID NOT whine while sighing, he's just, you know, complaining. "He's in the ID and works in the night shift too."

"That's the problem. He already tried." Jim said while taking a slurp from his cup of coffee, "The girl was scared shitless when he's asking the question like she's going to get executed by the mafia or something. Hell, when he first entered the room the lass screamed as if she's seeing some new breed of Grimm or something."

Ah yes. Boriss 'Bors' Gainsboro is Jaune fellow detective at the ID. A big guy with ripped muscle and a really scary face, Jaune himself was really intimidated the first time he met the guy. But really, under the rough exterior Boriss is actually a really kind and sensitive guy. He sometime would give out cookies to the guys at the ID that his wife baked, and it tastes fucking delicious. Speaking of his wife Boriss showed Jaune his family picture once and he was speechless. His wife is beautiful, with a kind motherly smile and a long brown hair. They're also blessed with a healthy 7 years old daughter who, thankfully, has her mother looks. To make the thing complete Boriss would sometime invite him to have dinner with his family, and his wife cooking is really REALLY good.

What a swell guy.

It's too bad he's not a really good detective since he's pretty weak at looking at victims lifeless and not rare mangled bodies. Jaune is surprised at how he's still working at the ID and not at the Patrol Division.

He's half suspecting that the Boss Lady actually feels bad to transfer him since he's so kind and Patrol Division doesn't pay as well as the ID. Not that he's complaining since Boriss actually do something useful (giving out free stuff and inviting him to have dinner with his family).

So in the respect of the guy, Jaune Arc accept his fate with a sigh, "Fine… Give me the file." Jim does as he asked, handing the blond the file containing the info Police HQ had gathered on the girl. Ruby Rose… 15 years old? Seriously? She kicks a bunch of goons around and she's only 15? Damn, kids these days… and her family are—Wait isn't this… Yang Xiao-Long?!

Jim didn't seem to notice Jaune tired face when he read the name of the family, "Oh and don't worry about the report. I'll ask Seryu to do it."

"That's what I'm worried about…" Seryu isn't exactly the best report writer since she usually inputs some details best left out on one. He learned it the hard way. "But if I'm going to do this I need something from you."

 **XXX**

Ruby Rose fidget inside the interrogation room, her eyes glued to the metal table in front of her. Her heart beats fast, mind exploring the worst possibility of what was to come for her future from being grounded by her dad to send to jail for Oum knows how long. Heck her mind even starts to wonder if there are any cookies at all in the Prison.

…

Oh, Oum! What if there's no cookie at all?! How will she survive such ordeal?!

Ruby internal wailing's cut short when the door of the interrogation room starts to open. Her combat instinct kicks in as she braces, readying herself for another scary police officer to come in and do the interrogation like on those TV shows. No matter what, she'll keep to her faith as a (potential) Huntress! No matter how scary the interrogator might be!

When the interrogators walked inside, however, she was taken off guard.

The first thing she noticed is the blue eyes, then the blond hair and only after that did she noticed him fully. His face is rugged, chisel yet still held youth within them. His eyes look tired, yet the blue orbs held life and shone brightly. His hair is a bit messy, but even she can see how soft looking they are. He wears a long black trench coat like those detectives she saw on the movies and a white button-up shirt.

When blue and silver eyes met, Ruby Rose heart skips a beat and her face flush.

"Ruby Rose, right?" He asked, to hear his voice sound so cool. "How are you?" He asked with a small smile and takes a seat across of her. "My name's Jaune Arc, it's a pleasure to meet you. Oh, and I brought you something." He put a plate with two chocolate donuts and a can of sweet coffee milk. "Sorry if you don't like donuts or coffee milk, I don't know what to get you." He smiles sheepishly at her.

"O-Oh no it's okay! I-I like sweet things!" No, wait! That'll make her sound like a kid!

"Really? That's good then." He pushes the plate and drinks toward Ruby, "Please enjoy."

She hesitates, but the sight of sweets in front of her is too much for her appetite to hold back. And she was just in combat too! S-So it's fine if she eats sweets at night! She needs any precious energy back! With that in mind, the younger girl begins to munch on the donut. Her eyes widened when she took her first bite as the soft texture of the bread and the sweet chocolate fills her mouth. How could this be? It's not even warm! But it still retains the texture and taste! W-What kind of dust infused donut sorcery is this!?

"I'm glad you like it, Miss Rose," Jaune observes the younger girl devour the donut while moaning, which disturb the blond slightly. "While you enjoy that can I ask you a few questions regarding your action with the master criminal Torchwick?" The girl in red nods her head as she savors the tasty donut in her mouth. "Alright then. Now, what are you exactly doing there late at night by yourself, Miss Rose?" There's no law that prevents someone to go out at night, but a minor like her must at least have someone accompany her as guardian, combat school student or not. If not whoever's responsible for her can be brought to court for irresponsible action against their charge.

"Oh, well I was reading on the newest 'Remnant Guns & Ammo' to see if there are any new parts for my weapon. You know the red sniper-scythe? Her name's Crescent Rose by the way, and she's, like, the BEST weapon there is!" Then she goes on and on while munching on the second donut between words and taking a sip of her coffee milk.

While Ruby's having the time of her life explaining about parts, ammo types and good cylinders materials Jaune is having a hard time keeping up. It's weird already that a cute 15-year-old girl is interested in weapons that she's willing to go over her curfew to read the newest release of a gun magazine, it's even weirder that she knows way better than he did regarding instruments of dead and destruction. Him, a Police Academy trained graduate. Is this what combat school taught the children? The new generation? How to use weapons to fight Grimm and protect society as a whole?

That is just… Sad. Children are supposed to play and have fun, to imagine the world through their innocent eyes and aspire to whatever they want to be, a princess, a king, a knight… A huntsman. Not… Not learning how to use weapons. The Kingdom exists to protect the people for this very reason, the many adult huntsmen, police officers, and even guardsmen live to prevent this, so that the new generation can smile and laugh innocently without having to worry about Grimm, at least not yet.

But even the nation can't prevent their children slowly turning into a child soldier, train to kill Grimm and die for their Kingdom. It's… Wrong. This whole world is messed up.

It was when Ruby finished her donut and stop talking Jaune pause his train of thought. "Um… J-Jaune? Am I in trouble…? Will I… be put in jail?"

The blond officer smile reassuring at her, "Don't worry about it. From what I gather from you-you're there by accident right? Well, your action's going to be count as self-defense so you won't be put in any rehabilitation facility. Though they'll probably lecture you about staying late in the city without a guardian." Ruby winced at the word 'lecture', not that Jaune can blame her. "Aside from that, you're as innocent as someone can be." He didn't mention to her that underage can't be put in jail unless they did a really serious crime against the Kingdom and the people of Vale.

Her father might get a little visit from some officers regarding the safety of his daughters though. Well, it depends on the Chief decision.

Before Jaune or Ruby could converse anymore the metal door slowly click open. Blue and silver eyes turn toward the entrance, where the former widened in recognition and surprised.

It's the weird famous old man, Ozpin, and his hot MILF associate, Glynda.

"Evening Mr. Arc, Miss Rose." Ozpin nods toward the two of them with a calm smile while carrying a… a plate of cookies?

Putting the weird thing aside Jaune quickly gain his composure and calm act, "Good evening, Mr. Ozpin, Mrs. Goodwitch. It's a pleasure to see you two again."

This time it's Glynda that respond with her diplomatic voice, "The pleasure is ours, Mr. Arc. But it's 'Ms.', not 'Mrs.'."

"Eh?" She's not married?! "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know—"

"It is fine." Surprisingly Glynda isn't mad or anything, at least not from her neutral looks at least.

Ozpin chuckles, "Mr. Arc, thank you for your hard work but we will take it from here. You can earn your well deserve rest."

It's a soft and polite word of having him leave his (current) charge to them. He's half a mind to ask them if they have any jurisdiction in doing what they're doing right now. Huntsmen or not, they can't just barge into a Police interrogation without proper authorization from the Chief, no matter how petty the crime is. There's a procedure to follow! And he's not even done yet!

But of course, his other mind tells him that Ozpin, being a famous and influential man he is, probably pull some strings to have proper authorization to take over an interrogation. Him, a grunt, can't really do anything about that, it's just way above his power. So with one last look to Ruby, the blond slowly stood up and walk past the two Huntsmen and out of the room, the door slowly closing behind him.

Jim greeted him outside with a nod. "Seems like he pulls some string with the Chief to take over from here." So he's right. "She sounds pissed though, so whatever it is he pulled the Chief didn't like it. But nice job on the interrogation, whatever good it's for."

"Thanks. I could use some coffee though, I have a headache…"

"What a coincidence, I'm about to go get some. Want to come?"

"Sure."

Jaune though the night couldn't get any more hectic, a few hours later the Chief secretary called and said that the Big Boss Lady want him to do a rewrite report of the Torchwick crime. Apparently, Seryu's report is 'too abstract to understand' and 'have too much drawn it gives the Chief a headache'.

He bought triple espresso that night.

 **XXX**

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that Chief?"

Nanako 'Chief' Dojima is a beautiful woman with fair skin, brown eyes, and dark brown hair tied into a short ponytail. Wearing a white button-up shirt and brown pants, her (local) iconic vest holster made of leather that housed her gun can be seen on her person that, as far as Jaune know, she never took off in the station. Despite being in her late thirty the Chief looks really young, once again proving that you can't judge someone based on looks alone.

The said Chief's now looking at the blond junior detective. "As I said, Sergeant, you and Corporal Seryu will do an escort duty for a VIP tonight."

Oh, so Jaune's not going senile. She really did say an escort mission. "But why so sudden? And don't we have teams to handle this sort of things?" Usually, the Police send their special forces if it's important enough or gathers enough muscles from the Patrol Division if it's less important. It's really rare for them to send people from the ID to act as escort.

"Budget cuts."

Of course. Budget cuts.

"And it's a sudden request from those assholes in the Council. The person you're going to escort is a hotshot that the higher ups really want to enjoy their stay here so Vale rep will go up or something like that." Nanako sighs tiredly, "I would've sent the special force or a horde of patrolmen to handle it, but then another order suddenly came up. This time it's from those assholes on Atlas. Apparently one of the Schnee heirs is going to join Beacon and they ask our Council for escorts, which then they pile the request to me."

Oh, so it's basically the Council fault. "Don't the Schnee have private a private army? And can't the Council use their Councilor Guards as an escort? Or better yet ask some Huntsmen to do it?"

Nanako scoff, "They have, but they ask it anyway as 'insurance' that nothing's going to happen. And regarding the Councilor Guard and Huntsmen, it's more expensive to deploy them into the field than ordering us to do it. They cut our fucking budget and now they want us to multitask? What a joke." She sighs and grabs her steaming mug of coffee and gulps it down like its beer. "The other VIP doesn't really ask for an escort and I have no doubt she can handle herself. But nope, the Council doesn't want to take any chances and ask me to prepare a special team to escort her anyway." She put her mug down, "Since she doesn't want people to make her arrival a big deal I'm going to send you two to act as her guards in an incognito kind of way."

"So… Basically, you're asking us because we're the last choice?"

"Nope. You two are the best I got at the moment. I would've sent Burns and Heyman but those two don't know the meaning of incognito even if you slap it on their face, and frankly, I just don't trust them enough with this important job."

Jaune sighs, not like he can say no if the Chief assign them the job anyway. "Fineee. It's just escorting the VIP from the airport to the hotel right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"So who're we escorting?"

"Oh. Well it's—"

 **XXX**

"Pyrrha Nikos?!" Seryu exclaimed with wide eyes, "We're escorting Pyrrha Nikos?!"

Jaune rubs his ear from his partner loud scream. "Yes, Seryu. We're escorting Pyrrha Nikos."

"OH, MY OUM WE'RE ESCORTING PYRRHA NIKOS!"

Jaune eye twitch as he prays that he will retain his hearing after all of this are done. Currently, the two of them are driving to the Central Vale Airport where their VIP will be arriving. As a way of apologizing to the two of them the Chief allowed the use of a special car as a mean of transport to help their mission and unlike the dingy looking factory made common police cars, the vehicle they're driving is a custom-made Audi-XS5, a black four-seater sports car with bulletproof glasses and body. It's a handsome all-weather performance car with turbo V6 dust engine; computerize cockpit, and unflappable Quattro all-wheel drive that Jaune knew is not cheap. He heard of this vehicle from his senior co-worker's op but never seen it firsthand.

But now he's driving it with his partner to pick up a VIP. Life sure works in a strange way.

And yes, he can drive. All officers must have the ability to drive and a driving license. They train you to the bone in the academy to drive almost any common ground vehicles at least to a decent level.

"Why are you so hype up about this Seryu?" Jaune finally asked the curious question ever since she starts screaming her heads off. "We're not going on a raid to some terrorist nest you know."

"I know! It's too bad! But we're escorting the Pyrrha Nikos! How couldn't you be excited?!" She practically shakes her hands in high speed to show how hyped up she is. "It's not as exciting at the thought of killing all those evil doers! But this is a one in a lifetime chance!"

Jaune hum in thought at her wording. "… Say, is this Pyrrha Nikos famous or something?" She must be, considering his lunatic allied of justice partner turn into a fangirl form.

After a minute of no response or sound from his partner, the Arc heir turn his head to the shotgun seat. The catatonic shock face of Seryu staring back at him what was greeted his vision. Her eyes widened and her mouth wide open, as if she's staring at some Grimm-hybrid human that have tentacles all around him.

"Seryu? You okay?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'IS THIS PYRRHA NIKOS FAMOUS OR SOMETHING'?! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO PYRRHA NIKOS IS?!"

Her sudden scream almost throws the blond off road, but he manages to regain control. "Don't scream like that! I'll crash!"

"SHE'S THE MOST FAMOUS ROOKIE OF THE YEAR IN REMNANT RIGHT NOW!" Seryu grab hold of Jaune on the hand and begin shaking him, "SHE WON A LOT OF TOURNAMENT IN A ROW AND—"

"SERYU STOP IT! IM GONNA CRASH!"

Her assault did not relent. "—AND SHE'S ALSO THE MODEL OF PUMPKIN PETE'S CEREAL AND—"

"STO—Wait, she's the mascot of pumpkin Pete's cereal?!" He loves that cereal! It's really sweet and bad for your health but he likes it! "OH SHIT LIGHT POLES!"

"—AND SHE ALSO—"

"STOP SHAKING ME—IS THAT A PLASTIC CONE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET?!"

That night, an expensive VIP police car can be seen drifting through the street of Vale evading plastic cones, parked cars, and unsuspecting civilians.

 **XXX**

Jaune Arc sighs as he questioned for the fifth time how in Oum did he and his partner managed to arrive at the airport in one piece after that escapade. He and the said partner are standing at the entrance of the Bullhead airport, eyes trailing to the hundreds of people walking about. The Chief gave him the picture of the VIP, a beautiful redhead with green eyes. He thought she looks somewhat familiar but he never knew she's the mascot of Pumpkin Pete's Cereal. That's a pretty awesome job in Jaune's book if he didn't know any better (And he slightly regret not recognizing her in the first place).

But then Seryu crash coursed him regarding the said 'cereal mascot' and turns out she's a really REALLY famous rookie champion that won a lot of combat competition in Mistral, and a lot of people are saying she's a prodigy and hero in the making. Turns out his justice-obsessed partner really like her since she's really strong, beating opponent much experience than her. She said it reminds her of Justice; always prevailing even if evil is larger in scale.

If only she shows as much as enthusiasm writing reports for the Chief…

He pauses his scanning when someone stops right in front of them. The person is wearing a long brown hooded cloak that basically covers almost all of their body. Jaune can see a pair of sunglasses and mouth cover under the hood, with strings of red hair poking themselves out.

"Red?" Jaune asked, and the hooded person nods. 'Red' is the code name the Chief gave the VIP. It's not the most creative but for simplicity sake, it'll do. The Arc heir also quickly covers the mouth of his partner who just wanted to scream in glee at meeting their charge. "Come with us please." His word is neutral and polite, another one of his 'acting'. Slowly he guides the VIP while carrying an overexcited Seryu out of the airport.

Arriving at the car Jaune shoved Seryu in the shotgun seat and motion the VIP to enter the back seat (Despite being a four-seater the car only have two doors). She enters without much comment, and the blond quickly jogs to enter the driving seat while preparing his ears for the incoming fan girl squee-ing.

As he closes the door, his partner, much to his pleasure, didn't scream. She instead chose to have her hand shaking in excitement as her eyes glued to the rear mirror. He grab a cabled Scroll attached to the car and presses a button, "HQ this is Butterfly, we have the honey and ready to move."

"Copy that Butterfly. Good work. Enjoy the ride while you can, over."

"Copy that HQ, over and out." It's basically a non-formal code of 'you can fool around a bit if you want'. It's not professional, but even cops need to have some fun here and there and as long as the VIP is safe they won't get an earful from the Chief. "We should be safe here, Miss Nikos. They can't see through the glass from outside."

Slowly the VIP pull down the hood, glasses and mouth cover to reveal a beautiful face with green eyes that Jaune'd seen in the profile. However, he's sure that she's more mesmerizing in person than in the picture. "I'm sorry for being a bother." With a humble voice, Pyrrha Nikos spoke, "I tried telling them that I don't need any escorts but…"

"It's fine." Jaune quickly waves her off. "Making sure civilian are safe is our duty, after all. Ah, I'm Officer Jaune Arc, it's a pleasure to meet you." The blond smile and nod at the redhead, who returns the gesture. "And this is Officer Seryu Ubiquitos, she's a really big fan of yours."

"N-N-Nice to meet you!" Her smile is shaky, as her whole body for that matter. It's clear she's trying to hold herself down to not explode in fangirlism.

Pyrrha, still maintaining a smile, offers a hand to her 'fan', who shakily accepts it. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Miss Ulbiquitos." As their hand separate Seryu looks at it like it had touched a God. Or, well, a Goddess in this case.

"Make yourself comfortable, Miss Nikos. There are drinks and snacks in the side container if you want them." Jaune turns on the car engine and shifts the gear, "If you want to go somewhere first don't hesitate to ask. We have plenty of time."

"Ah, thank you, Mr. Arc."

"You can just call me Jaune. We're the same age after all."

Now that take Pyrrha by surprise, "You're 17?!"

"I am," Jaune answered. "We also take young candidates like Huntsmen too, you know. It's just never mentioned as much in the television." Unlike Huntsmen school, who will almost guarantee to get coverage in the media whenever they take in students, the police did not. The Council needs to make sure the people know that there are more Huntsmen in the making, to appease their worry of ever running out of the Defenders of Mankind. It's like propaganda, but a positive one. Even he, as much as he hates lying to the public, knows how much important keeping the morale high. It makes Grimm attack less and the civilian are more productive.

A necessary evil, as the Chief said it once.

"I see…" Pyrrha looks impressed, nonetheless. "You must be talented, Mr—I mean, Jaune."

"No, not really." He really isn't. He's just more competent than most other officers around (especially in the Investigation Department) and the force lacks manpower. It's more luck than talent if he says so himself. "I'm just a normal guy."

"Normal…" She whispers the word, something that Jaune missed. "… Tell me Jaune, why do you want to join the Police? Most young people prefer to be a part of the Huntsmen corp." Then she realized what she'd just asked. "A-Ah I'm sorry! If it's personal you don't have to answer that."

"Oh no, it's not really that personal…" It's more in the naivety and perhaps lame side than anything else. Now how will he answer her question…? It's a bit embarrassing telling her that he join the police because he watches a movie about a police story as a kid. "Well I don't exactly make the cut to join a Combat School, and I really want to help people so… Here I am. Just a normal guy doing what he can to help the world." He's not exactly lying. His physical prowess and melee skills are below average, and he doubts he can make it in a combat school. The Police Academy has a lower standard and values the brain higher than Huntsmen school does, that's why he can make it in.

"I see…" Jaune look to the rear mirror to see her emerald eyes glowing in amazement or something.

He doesn't know why though. His story really isn't all that impressive.

Before they could continue the conversation, however, the cabled scroll came to life.

"Butterfly comes in, this is HQ. Do you read, over?"

Jaune quickly grabs the scroll, "This is Butterfly, over."

"There's been an armed robbery on a large dust store near the central plaza, and the robbers are currently escaping with tons of dust crates on an armored truck. He's heading your way, intercept him as best as you can, over."

An armed robbery?! "But the VIP—"

"We need to stop them." It was Pyrrha who quickly interjected. "I'll be fine. So please, we can't let them get away." Even Seryu, who was gushing over her hand, now look really serious.

It goes against the Police code to bring a civilian to a high danger mission, such as intercepting armed robbers. Even if said civilian is a combat champion, she's is technically still a civvy. But on the other hand…

"HQ, where's the truck headed?"

"They're heading to the port area, east side. We're sending the coordinate to your computer, over."

The said 'computer' is a small screen right above the cabled scroll. It blinks to life as it shows a map with two dots in them: One blue and the other red. They're not that far. "Copy that. Butterfly will change course and try to intercept the robbers, over."

"Understood. We're scrambling all the units we got, so stay alive. Oum speed, Butterfly."

As the communication cut, Jaune begins cursing his luck. He slams the wheel and grabs the handbrake to drift the car toward the turn they needed to go. What is wrong with his luck this week?! First a rampaging, hot Huntress wannabe? Then the said Huntress wannabe sister fighting the most wanted criminal in Vale? And now this?

He really needs some free time after all of this.

 **XXX**

"That's the van over there!"

The 'van' is more of a steel Armored Personnel Carrier than anything or a makeshift one at the very least. Almost all of its body is covered in plating steel, and it has six wheels instead of the usual four. Jaune can see from his side that the vehicle bulldoze almost anything on its way, including parked cars and lamp poles without being slowed down or hinder.

"Seryu shoot the wheel!"

"Aye partner!" The officer opens the window on her shotgun seat and pokes half of her body our, her hands now held her favorite custom weapons. "DIE YOU, EVILDOERS!" She takes aim and fires away.

Now that's the Seryu Jaune knows. "Miss Nikos do you have any long-range weapon?"

"I do!" She mech shift her spear weapon into a rifle and show it to Jaune.

"Then please help us shoot the wheels!"

"Understood!" She follows the order and pokes half her body out in a 'drive-by' style and aims her rifle. She fires, but the fact that they're moving and the wheels are half covered by steel frame didn't make it easy.

Seryu have the same amount of luck, "Get us closer Jaune!"

"Hold on!" He shifted the gear and the car move quicker. This is the first time he's moving a sports car this fast!

It was when the back door of the van slowly open that a bad feeling wave over Jaune. "That's—"His word stuck in his throat when suddenly a large man with white armor and Grimm mask walk toward the edge carrying a minigun which he slowly aims toward their car. "Oh crap!" Both Seryu and Pyrrha also sense the danger and duck inside the car, just in time for the guy to open fire at the car.

The bullets can't penetrate the car the sound of hundreds of bullets crashing into the armored frame echoes through the street. "FUCK!" He can't stop, or they'll fail the mission. He can't stay in that position or the minigun bullet storm will eventually get lucky. There's only one way to end this. "HOLD ON!" He shifts the gear to the highest and slams on the acceleration. The car roars as the engine are put to its maximal potential. It burst forward and went past the much slower armored van and take a position in front of the later.

Pyrrha and Seryu quickly take this chance to once again poke their bodies out of the window and open fire. It didn't take long until one of them get lucky and hit the tire as the van suddenly jerk itself to the side flip itself to the air from the sudden loss of tire. Jaune quickly moves to the side to evade the rolling piece of metal through the street. After several more rolls, the vehicle skidded to a halt in the middle of the street.

Jaune hit the break and stop the car. He and Seryu quickly exit the vehicle with weapons drawn and aim toward the truck. Pyrrha, the ever stout champion, follow suit the two officers.

Jaune takes out his small scroll. "HQ this is Butterfly, we've stopped the car and are heading to check it, over."

"Copy that. Good job Butterfly. Be careful, over."

"Roger." He put his comm device back inside his pocket. "We'll surround it from three sides. Seryu take the point, I'll go from the right, and Miss Nikos—"

"Call me Pyrrha, please."

"—Right, Pyrrha, you go from the left. We'll cover each other."

"Aye Sarge."

"Understood."

"Alright, go."

The three went to their positions and slowly move about. Their movement is cautious and their heart beats with anticipation, slowly circling the down truck. It was when a movement was heard coming out of the car that the three of them went rigid. It was the large guy with the minigun. His body is clearly wounded, more so from impact than anything else. It was here that Jaune realized that this large hulk is wearing a familiar uniform.

"White Fang…" He whispers in realization. "FREEZE! POLICE! HANDS IN THE AIR!" Standard procedure is a must, even if he knew they won't really comply.

He knows fanatics won't back down ever. That's why they're called fanatics.

"Must… Kill…" He looks toward them, and from the eyeholes of the mask they could see the madness, the obsession and the hatred he has, "… The oppressors!" He charges forward toward the nearest officer—which, unfortunately for Jaune—is him.

"Shit!" Jaune, Seryu and Pyrrha fire their round at the charging behemoth and, much to their horror, the bullets ricochet off of his thick armor. The man leaps toward Jaune and strikes, the later barely manage to roll away in time.

Both Seryu and Pyrrha quickly went into melee to fight the giant. Both girls show their prowess in this field by dodging and counter-attacking with fluid motions; Pyrrha with her bronze colored spear and Seryu with her electric tonfa. Yet despite their constant combo, the giant does not look like he'll go down anytime soon.

"DIE YOU FUCKER!" Seryu twists her tonfa and jabs its electrical edges to the White Fang member. It electrocuted him, sure, but it only seems to make him madder. She cursed again as she avoids another overhead strike that will without a doubt send her to the hospital, even with aura.

Pyrrha, with her cutting and piercing weapon, didn't have much luck either. His armor is thick and his movement is fast for someone his size. Even with her power, whatever opening she made do little to no effect. Her experience dictates that this is a battle of attrition and whoever tired out first lose.

Like the champion, the Arc scion also noticed that fact. He can see the man doesn't care for his life anymore, and he will put every ounce of life force to kill them. They need to stop him now. He checks the ammo he brought and he grimaces how little there are left. He hates budget cut.

Now how can I neutralize him? His front and back armor are solid. Electricity seems to have little effect on him and that damn armor—He paused. The armor he's wearing, it looks like steel but he doubts it. If it is steel then he's sure Seryu weapons will do much more damage. Is it ceramic? A pure ceramic armor would be hard to penetrate, especially if there's Kevlar in there somewhere. But that means there must be an opening in his defense somewhere because if there isn't then he won't be able to move. The question is though, where is it?

He took a deep breath to calm his mind and heart, his eyes observe their opponent with absolute interest. He blocks off outside influence of sound and internal feeling, all the focus on is to watch and observe.

Then he found it.

There are two. One is in the neck area and the other in his armpit area. Part of them isn't cover so he can look around and punch people with more ease.

His absolute defense is his weakness.

Jaune quickly flicks open his revolver and pull out a quick-loader filled with Electric Dust and insert them in a swift motion. Seryu baton, while generating enough electricity to knock out a normal person, it won't be enough to knock out someone with the high amount of aura, one who fights in desperation and pure rage. But his bullets can.

He takes aim and he waits, his mind once again ignores everything but in aiming.

 _I do not aim with my hand; he who aims with his hand has forgotten the face of his loved ones._

He takes a deep breath, his heart slowly calming itself and his mind clear. His eyes know where his bullet must hit, and his hands follow the command of his eyes.

 _I aim with my eyes._

And then he fires.

 **To be continued**

 **There we go. Now he met some of the main cast. Now the question that some of you have been asking for: Who's the pairing?**

 **Nyehehehe, It's a secret~ I have candidates already. But not telling you who. What do you guys think it should be? Maybe my mind can be changed.**

 **That's a big maybe.**

 **Anyway, the quality of this chapter is not as fulfilling as the first one but eh. I hope you enjoy and review!**

 **Axel Yamamoto Handy Dandy Notebook:**

 **-Audi-XS5: Is a sports car based on the real-life Audi-S5. It's a special police car commissioned for special cases and undercover missions. It has bulletproof glasses and casing, computerize interior, comfy seats and a great engine.**

 **Axel Yamamoto Character Sheet:**

 **-Name: Seryu Ulbiquitos**

 **Age: 18**

 **Hometown: Vale**

 **Occupation: Police Officer (VPD)**

 **Rank: Corporal**

 **Division: Patrol Division**

 **Partner: Sergeant Jaune Arc**

 **Weapons: Koro, throwing knives, combat knife, and stun grenade.**


End file.
